fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Idol Talk: Manami Hanae
"Hi~! Manami Hanae here for Manami Hanae's Idol Talk! Let's start, okay?" Introduction "Like I said earlier, my name is Manami Hanae! But you can call me Manami-chan, Mamimi-tan, or even Manamai! I have a HUGE fanbase because they all think that I'm cute and sincere. They're so nice! I'm a model for a magazine called "Truly Cute". I'm also in Shooting Star Academy because my family suggested that I go even though I'm currently 12. My mama's a producer, my daddy's a talent agent, and my big sister's a model for advertisements and a GI. No, not like G.I. Joe! GI as in gravure idol. I'm gonna show everyone that even though I'm only 12, I can be the best idol I can be! "My favorite brand? Oh, it's Sweet Lollipop. It's made by Miss Lollipop. I love Miss Lollipop! She's like everyone's grandma and she makes candy as well as dresses! Her candy is just as good as her dresses. Maybe she'll choose me to be my muse. I think I have a rival who also wears my favorite brands, but I think that she wants her own brand. My favorite genres of music are J-pop and bubblegum pop. I like both Fresh Colored Clovers 4 and Cotton Candy Lolita 5, but I like the latter more. I have no favorites from either group. I listen to them on my cute pink and white radio." Aikatsu! Passion Stars I'm the only 12 year old in the academy, so I stand out a bit. But it's fine; that just makes me an itty-bitty more special than everyone else in that case. SS Academy stands for Shooting Star Academy. Everyone uses this acronym, including me. But I have acronyms that only I use. So here's a list of them: *GI- Gravure idol *LI- Local Idol *TI- Traveling idol *SQ- Star Queen *SSQ or Double SQ- Shooting Star Queen *SRM- School representative model I know about Miryoku Fujihana-oneesama's secret! Tee hee! But I'm not telling. Go find that on your own, okay? She may seem cold, but she really is nice when you get to know her well. Oh, the new students! I almost forgot to tell you about them! Genkijou-neechan is a Nakamura, and everyone here in Tokyo, Japan knows how famous they are. She's so full of energy and she's really funny, too! I like to listen to her early morning talk show and sometimes I would watch her late night talk show, but I would get too sleepy to watch it all the way through, let alone watch it at all. I'd often have to listen to it online to find out what happened the night before. I don't know how she stays awake to do her late night talk show, but I want to know! Naomin-neesan wants to be the image girl for her family's restaurant. Why? Well, because it hasn't been successful for a long time. Oh, it's so sad! I hope she becomes the image girl! Anyway, she's so cool and knows lots of things about idols. She's also the hostess/commère of a panel show called "Idol Trivia". I like to watch it on TV. It's so fun and full of, well, idol trivia! Genkijou-neechan and Naomin-neesan are such close friends and partners! I hope that Miryoku-oneesama and I would be close friends and partners, too~. Miryoku-oneesama and I became such good friends! I've noticed that she much more relaxed and happier than before. And that makes me happy because I made her happy! Well, Genkijou-neechan and Naomin-neesan made her happy, too. Madeline Sycamore's Transfer to Shooting Star Academy Oh, a transfer student's here! I wonder who it is? OH! It's Princess! Princess is at our school! Yay, yay, yay! Oh, Princess is Madeline Sycamore. Princess is her nickname. I love her so much! She's so cute and regal at the same time, and she's like a princess. Her dancing is slow yet graceful like a ballerina or a swan or a princess! I'm so excited that I'm finally gonna meet the Aikatsu Princess in person! Interview Star sign?: I'm a Virgo! Favorite foods?: I like sweet foods and fast food, but I like chocolate ice cream the most. And my favorite fast food restaurant is Mr. Donald's House and I usually order a small Donald cheeseburger with ketchup, mustard, lettuce, tomatoes, and pickles with a small order of French fries, a small Tickle Pink Lemonade, a small Donald hot fudge sundae, and a small chocolate milkshake. What's your idol specialty?: Being cute! Tee-hee-hee-hee! Just kidding! My specialty is actually participating in photography work. I really enjoy it since I do a lot of photography work for "Truly Cute". How did you come up with your Girly Idol Image?: It just naturally came to me. It all started when I started wearing Sweet Lollipop coords. Miss Lollipop complimented me on how cute I was wearing them and the "Truly Cute" staff said that the girly image of the brand fitted me perfectly. Category:Idol Talk